Basement
by lillybug991
Summary: "Liv, what happened in the basement?" He finally asked. I watched the episode Undercover the other night and it got me to thinking about how I wanted the episode to play out. So this is my version of what happened in the basement and how Olivia and Elliot deal with it. The details may get graphic not sure yet. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is a new story I know its short I just want to see how people react to it, and if its even worth continuing.**

* * *

><p>Elliot walked into the squad room and seen Olivia sitting at her desk looking over a photo of their latest suspect, Lowell Harris. He knew that something went down, all he wanted to know was what it was.<p>

Elliot walked over to her desk and leaned down beside her, as soon as he did she flipped the picture over and laid it face down on her desk. Elliot started to nervously chew on his lower lip, he didn't know how to ask.

"Liv, what happened in the basement?" He finally asked looking over at her to see if her facial expression changes at all.

Her eyes instantly drop, and glaze over but she shakes her head.

"Nothing," she said, he was just about to question her further when she continued. "I'm fine El," she said standing up and grabbing her coat off the back of her chair and wrapping it around herself.

She grabbed the folder off her desk, then she grabbed Lowell Harris's photo and photo and tucked it into the folder. She about to leave when Elliot stepped in her path.

"Liv, I know something happened," he said, he kept on trying to make eye contact but she just wouldn't give it to him.

"El, stop," she said quietly, even tho they were the only people there she didn't want to take the chance of someone hearing.

"Olivia were you raped?" He asked, he couldn't help himself, he had to know.

"We are not talking about this," she said stepping around him, but again he stepped in her path.

"Olivia I'm not letting you leave till you tell me," he said putting one of his hands on her shoulder, the other one going under her chin and tilting it up making her look him in the eye. As soon as he did this he seen that she had a few tear streaks rolling down her face, her eyes were dark, he could see the bruise on the side of her face well now.

"Elliot please," she begged looking him in the eyes, she didn't want to talk about it now, later, or ever. "Just let me go," she said pulling her face out of his grasp and walking around him, this time getting past. She walked off not looking back, not even once.

Elliot stood there, he knew, even if she didn't tell him. He knew.

EOEOEO

Olivia got out of her cab, and walked up to her apartment. As soon as she got in she dropped everything on the floor, she locked her door, then walked to her bathroom. She needed another shower, she was filthy. As she got undressed she looked herself over in the mirror, she instantly regretted it. She hated seeing her self so beaten up and broken, she was covered in bruises, small cuts, and hand prints. All she wanted to do now was take a shower again and wash him off of her.

She got in and turned the water scalding hot, and stepped under it, she winced as the water hit her broken body. But then she grabbed her body wash and duped it on a rag and started scrubbing, hard. Her skin was red and raw and she still felt filthy. She wanted nothing more than all of this just to wash away, she couldn't take it. He was all over her, in her. There was nothing she could do but shower to get him off, but she never felt any different afterwards.

After standing in the shower, for a good hour, the water had run cold. But she was still red from all the scrubbing, she grabbed the towel hanging on the rack beside her shower and she got out. She wrapped it around her body and got out, avoiding looking in the mirror as she walked by it. She went to her room and grabbed a pair of underwear, some short, and a t-shirt. After she was dressed she walked back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, for what felt like the millionth time. She just couldn't get him out of her, then she thought, the only way to clean her mouth was alcohol.

She finished brushing her teeth and dropped her toothbrush in the sink and ran to the kitchen, she stepped over all of her things leaving them in the floor by the door. She ran to her sink and grabbed the step stool that was underneath it, then she set it in front of the fridge. She always kept her alcohol above the fridge, she stepped up and opened the cabinet then sighed in relief when she seen that she had a brand new bottle of vodka in there. She grabbed the bottle and stepped down, leaving the stool there. She grabbed a glass out of her side cabinets and walked to the living room and sat on her couch, she stared at the bottle and glass sitting on her table.

Then she grabbed both of them, she ripped the label off the bottle and filled up her glass with it. After the glass was full she sat the bottle on the floor beside the couch. She looked at the glass and sighed.

_'Maybe this wasn't the best idea,'_ she told herself. She felt that is she started now that she would end up just like her mother, and that was the last thing that she ever wanted. But she felt that the alcohol would clean her mouth, get him out of there. After all that's what alcohol was for right? To keep from germs, or infection. She just couldn't use the other alcohol. _'This alcohol is for cleaning the inside,'_ she told herself hoping to make her decision easier. Which it did. She reached for the glass, she put her nose to it and was immediately attacked by the smell. But she ignored it.

She tipped the glass back and drank as much as she could, she felt it as it burned down the back of her throat. She got halfway through the glass when she had to set it down, she set it on her coffee table and took a deep breath. 'I need water,' she thought to herself.

As soon as she got up she felt the effect of the Vodka kick in, but it actually almost made her feel better. The whole not feeling part. She carefully walked to the kitchen and made another glass and filled it with water. She took a sip of it, she felt the cooling as she swallowed. It felt better than the Vodka that's for sure, but at the same time it didn't. She took the glass and walked back to the living room and set it on the table beside the other glass and she just stared at both of them deciding on which one to finish.

Then there was a soft knock on the door.

_**Whoes at the door? Please Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well since I got a few reviews and I allready have the next part, I decided to go ahead and post it! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh and I wanted to thank a few people,<em>

_**ProphettessOfDoom:** I wanted to say thank you and just let you know how much your review means to me! I have been have a shitty day, but your review was just to great! Thats! _

**_tifytoodles29ya:_**_ Thank you! It makes me feel better knowing that people actually read my stories!_

**_MHBaby:_**_ Thank you as well, you have read quite of few if my stories and I love all of your reviews you leave!_

* * *

><p>"Olivia," the voice said though the door, she instantly knew it was Elliot. She got up and walked over to the door, stepping over her things along the way. 'I need to clean up,' she reminded herself looking around to see that the step stool was still out as well.<p>

Why, on top of all things, did he have to show up? It's not like she didn't want him there, now just wasn't the time. She knew that he would see right through her, she wouldn't even have a chance at hiding anything. 'What if he finds out?' She asked herself. She was brought out of her thoughts by another knock.

"Liv, please," he pleaded. What was she going to do just say no?

"El," she said through the door, leaning against it. "El, not now," she said.

When he heard her voice he was relieved, that she even replied to him. But when she used his nickname he felt that he had a chance.

"Liv, please I really need to talk to you," he said. She could hear the softness in his voice and knew that he was going to leave.

She unlocked the door and stood there, she couldn't bring herself to open it. She looked down at the floor, that's when she seen her legs, covered in bruises and cuts. 'Why out of all days did I have to wear shorts?' She asked herself.

"Hey, El. Give me a minute so I can change, I'm, uh," she paused. "Just stand there for a moment," she said running to her room. She ran to her closet and grabbed a pair of yoga pants, she threw them on her bed and took off her shorts, then she grabbed them and put them on and ran back to the door. She opened it slowly.

"Hey Liv," he said standing there just watching her, she was starting to get worried, why was he staring? She looked down at herself to see that she wasn't wearing a bra and you could totally see through her shirt.

"Fuck," she said. "Just a minute," she said shutting the door in his face without even thinking. She ran to her room, and pulled out a drawer on her dresser and grabbed a black sports bra, she quickly threw off her shirt and then put the bra on. She went to her closet and grabbed a long sleeve black shirt and threw it on then walked back to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No no, its fine, I shouldn't have just shown up," he said standing there awkwardly. She was just watching him now. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Uh," she looked around her apartment one last time then down at herself. "Sure," she said with a sigh and moved out of his way and he walked in.

"Liv," he said turning to her.

"Wait," she said holding up her hand, she locked the door, then grabbed her things on the floor papers falling out of a folder. "Shit!" She said, things were just not going her way. She took her things to the room, and when she came back Elliot was picking up papers. "No!" She shouted causing him to just.

"What?" He asked, he though he did something wrong.

"No, uh just go and stand in the kitchen," she said. She knew if she kept acting so jumping he would figure out, she needed to calm down, she bent down and picked up the papers and put them back in the folder. She didn't want him to touch the folder knowing that she had written notes on the back of some papers, and she didn't want him to read anything.

He looked at her strangely then walked to the kitchen, when he walked in there he seen her stool sitting in front of the fridge. He found that strange, then all of her things in the floor? What happened when she got home? He stepped up on the stool and opened the cabinets above the fridge, but only to find it empty. 'What was in there?' He asked himself.

Olivia walked into the kitchen just in time to see Elliot get off the stool.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Why is this stool here?" He asked her, she looked down at the stool then at him then to the stool again. Thats when she started to get nervous, she started rubbing her hands together and biting her lip, things she did when she was nervous.

"Nothing," she said grabbing it and putting it under her sink. "Why don't we go to the livingroom, I don't know why I sent you to the kitchen anyway," she said. 'Nothing it going the way I want it to,' she said to herself letting out a sigh.

They both sat down on the couch, she put her legs up under herself, and looked over at him. Only to see him staring at the two glasses on the table. 'Motherfucker!' She inwardly groaned to herself.

"Are you thirsty? I guess I sorta knew that you were going to come over so I already made you a glass," she said hoping he would buy it. He had a look of disbelief on his face but nodded and reached for the glass. "No!" She shouted again when he went for the wrong one. She grabbed the one with water and handed it to him. "This one is yours," she said, then she grabbed the one with alcohol in it and took a sip, trying to hard not to wince as it went down her throat.

"Liv whats going on?" He asked taking a drink, 'it tasted like water,' he thought to himself. But why was she so jumpy?

"I uh, nothing," she said, she couldn't let him find out that she was drinking. She knew that he would tell her that she was acting just like her mother, so she did the only thing she could, she chugged the rest of it. When she was done she made a face but covered it with a smile. "I'm just, uh, thirsty."

"Liv," he said with a sigh, he could smell the alcohol on her breath. He doesn't know why she is trying to lie to him. "Here," he said handing her his water knowing what it was for now.

"No no, I'm fine," she said putting her hands up.

"Liv I know you aren't drinking water," he said, he watched her face twist into confusion as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Liv just stop, I know," he said he watched as she started to chew on her bottom lip and her hands tighten around the glass, he was honestly afraid she would break it.

"No, no," she said not believing it. "There is nothing to know," she said looking away from him. "Lets just move on, why are you here?" She asked, hoping to change the subject, she could feel the buzz she was getting and it was washing over her. "Shouldnt you be home with your family?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Liv stop that, look at me," he said, she shook her head, she couldn't look at him he would know. "Olivia," he said sternly.

The way he said it made her think of her mother or maybe it was the alcohol. Who knew, but she couldn't stop the flashback that had started to wash over her just as quickly as the alcohol was.

_"Olivia!" Serena yelled walking in the door, to see an eight year old Olivia asleep on the couch. "Get your lazy ass up!" She yelled, Olivia jumped off the couch and watched her mother._

_"Yea?" She asked quietly._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing sleeping on the couch!? I have told you many times not to!" She yelled stepping closer to Olivia causing her to flinch back. "You better not think of running from me!" She yelled, seemed to be the only way that she talked._

_"I'm sorry mom," Olivia said looking up at her mom, with her water in her eyes. As soon as she did she regretted it, she was met with a slap straight across the face. Olivia gasped but didn't say anything she just put her hand on her face and looked down at the floor, she tried her hardest not to cry. She didn't want her mother to have that kind of power over her, she didn't deserve to see her tears._

_"Why the fuck do you have to look exactly like him?" She yelled, starting to cry. "Just get out of my sight!" She said shoving Olivia so hard that she fell, right over the coffee table, but Olivia just got up grabbed her arm and walked silently to her room._

When Olivia came to Elliot was talking to her.

"Liv this is gonna hurt," he said pouring peroxide on her hands. Olivia looked around to see that they were in the bathroom, and that her hands were bleeding. 'What happened?' She asked herself.

"Ow," she whispered when she felt something tug at her hand.

"Can you hear me now?" He asked looking up at her with a small piece of glass between the tweezers in his hands.

"Yea yea, I'm fine now," she said watching him.

"Liv you are not fine," he said putting a band-aid on her hand then wrapping it up in gauze.

"No I am," she said walking out of the bathroom leaving him there, alone, to think about what the hell had just happened.

Olivia stumbled into the living room, yep the alcohol has totally taken effect. She walked over to the couch to stable herself, that's when she seen a piece of blood on broken glass that was sitting on the table. Did she break the glass?

"Olivia we need to talk," Elliot said walking into the room to see her leaning on the couch, she looked over at him and shook her head.

"Not tonight," she said and fell back on the couch. "We will talk later I am tired," she said, covering her face with her arm.

"Fine but you are not sleeping on the couch," he said walking over to her, he scooped her up in his arms. She gasped and started to shake.

"Please no," she cried. "Put me down, don't please, stop!" She yelled fighting against him. He started to get worried and set her back down on the couch.

"Liv I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" He said worried he hurt her or worse made her feel unsafe.

"No no, I just, I'm so sorry El," she cried, she hid her face in her hands. "El I didn't mean to hit you," she said.

"No Liv I didn't mean to pick you up," he said sitting beside her. "Or I did but I didn't mean to freak you out," he explained.

"Elliot, I need you to leave," she said looking up at him, she had tears stains on her face.

"Liv I am not leaving you like this," he said, he was not going to leave.

"Elliot! I am not playing with you!" She said standing up and swaying a bit. "I want you out! Now!" She yelled.

"Olivia I am not leaving you," he said standing up as well, he was not going to leave her alone.

"You don't understand," she said with a sigh, swaying a little more but grabbing Elliot's arms before she could fall. "Elliot I am drunk, I am going to say things I don't mean, I am going to say things that I do mean. I am going to say things that I don't want you to hear, I might even cry, I will probably even freak out and start throwing things," she said giving a small laugh, but then got serious again. "I don't want you to see me like this," she said looking him dead in the eyes. "I need you to leave, please just get out," she said letting go of him and trying to stand on her own.

"Olivia I'm not leaving you by yourself! I don't care what you do, you were raped and I am not leaving you alone. That's something that we are taught to never leave a rape victim alone," he said, as soon as he called her a rape victim he regretted it instantly seeing the look in her eyes.

**Don't forget to review on what you think is going to happen next, or what you want to happen!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks again!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's not that long!_

* * *

><p>"What?" She said backing up. This is why she couldn't tell him.<p>

"Olivia I-," she cut him off.

"I was not raped!" She said looking down at her hands. "And how dare you for coming in her and saying I was and to accuse me of drinking, I mean I was drinking but who the fuck are you to tell me what I am doing!" Wait? Did that even make any sense.

"Liv," he started but she stopped him again.

"Shut up! You don't get it! You don't know what I have been through lately!?" She yelled stepping back some more so that she was leaning against the wall, she was on the other side of the room looking at him. "I go home alone! Every night! You don't you go home to a family! You have it all a lover, children, family!" She yelled. "I have nothing, I have me and this job! And you," she said stumbling over to him. "You take it all for granted! Do you even notice? How alone I am? Why am I asking you?" She asked the last part to herself, she walked around him and went to the side of the sofa where the rest of Vodka was.

She grabbed the bottle and back up to the wall so that she had something to support her balance.

"Olivia, I don't take it for granted I work the same hours as you, if I could go home I would. But even if I did, they don't want me there! Thats not my fault!" He defended himself, he knew that she was drunk and might not even remember what happens tonight.

"Don't!" She yelled takeing a drink out of bottle. "Just don't okay, I don't know what the hell you are talking about! Kathy called the other day begging for you to come home, you want to know what you were doing when she called?" She asked him, she shrugged his shoulders. "You were asleep," she said with a long sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, he knew Kathy called every day asking for him to come home but he couldn't. Everytime he was there all they did was fight and it made his kids hate him.

"I went up there, to tell you, but you havent slept in days I knew you were tired," she said sliding down the wall and taking another drink, she really couldn't even feel the burn anymore. "I just sat there and watched you," she said as soon as she said it she looked at him. "That sounded creepy," she said laughing, but then stopped. "Anyway the point was that you have people outside of this job," she said.

"You have me," he said walking over to her.

"No! No I don't you are my WORK partner! If I didn't work with you we would never see each other," she taking another drink, she stood up so now that they were standing face to face. "What I am trying to say is that if I don't have this job I am nothing, but if you go around telling people I was raped they won't let me work!" She said getting angry again, she shoved him, she normally isnt an abusive person but she was just so mad.

"Olivia I didn't tell anyone that you were raped!" He said stumbling back a little, he knew Olivia was strong, but she was drunk. He was wondering how she was still as strong as she was.

"Good because I wasn't," she slurred out. "But you are treating me like I was! You wont leave me alone, like you are afraid that I am going to do something," she said taking another drink. She looked at him to see him watching her closely, she looked down to see the Vodka bottle in her hands, then she looked up at him and remembers she shoved him just as her mother did to her. "I'm just like my mother," she said so quietly that he barely heard her.

"No Olivia, no your not," he said walking over to her, he knew this was going to push her over.

"But I am, I was raped then I came home and I drank," she said slowly as if she were just realizing. "Then I shoved you, she did that to me," Olivia explained, she looked up to see him walking over to her. "No don't," she said holding her hands up. "I'm a monster, don't come near me," she said.

"Olivia you are not a monster," he said still walking towards her.

"Elliot I said don't," she seethed and stepped back again, only to hit the wall. "I am exactly like her, El. How could I let it get this bad in one day?" She asked looking up at him with sad eyes. "I only started drinking because it was cleansing, I was cleaning my inside. He was all over me El," she explained, looking up at him with such sad his he thought he could break.

"Oh Liv," he said walking over to her ignoring her protests. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Liv honey you are not a monster," he said. "Give me the bottle," he said when they pulled back, he held his hand out. She gave him a strange look, she looked at his hand then the bottle in hers. She did as he said and gave him the bottle. "Do you see that?" He asked holding up the bottle.

"Yea," she said with a sigh. "I drank the whole thing," she said laughing. "Is that what you wanted to tell me? That I need more?" She asked.

"No, you didn't know it was even empty, but you gave it to me!" He said. "Thats something your mother couldn't do, she could stop, you just stopped," he explained.

"What if I wasnt done?" She asked looking up at him with sad eyes. "What's to stop me from going out and buying a new bottle?" She asked him.

"Me, Olivia I am going to stop you," he said, with such a serious face she could help but laugh.

"Oh that's cute," she said walking past him to her room, he followed her.

"Liv, I am going to stop you because I know this isnt you," he explained watching her open her bathroom mirror, and pull out a bottle of Advil.

"You don't know anything about me," she said popping the pills in her mouth and swallowing without water.

"Liv I know everything about you," he said following her as she walked out and to her bed where she flopped down.

"Really? Well then tell me because I know nothing about myself," she said sighing and closing her eyes.

"Oh Liv," he said pulling back the covers and picking her up slightly and covering her up. "Just rest," he said, kissing her forehead, she smiled. He went to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me El," she cried looking him in the eyes. "What if he comes back?"

"He is not coming back," Elliot said but he wasn't going to leave her he was going to sleep on the couch.

"Please El," she begged.

"Okay," he said, he took off his jeans and his t-shirt and climbed in beside her.

"I'm sorry," she said wrapping her arms around him and crying into his chest.

"Liv none of this is your fault," he said petting her hair.

"If you want to go home, you can go home," she said crying.

"Liv I am not leaving you," he said.

"But," she cried even more. "But you said so your self I'm a victim, why would you even want to be near me?" She asked.

"Oh Liv, I always want to be near you," he said kissing the top of her head. "Just get some sleep, Liv," he said, he want to tell her that she wasn't a victim that none of this really happened.

"I love you El," she whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

"I love you too Liv," he said kissing the top of her head, again. And he did he loved her with all his heart and he just wanted to take all this pain away for her. His Liv, she was raped. Did anybody else know? Did Fin? Why wouldnt Fin tell anyone, he knew that it would have taken Olivia a little while to open up.

**The End... ?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think thats a good place to end it, what do you think? <em>**


End file.
